The present disclosure relates to the field of data processing. More particularly, it relates to a circuitry and method for performing division.
In a data processing apparatus, instructions can be issued in order to perform arithmetic operations on operands. For example, an instruction could be issued to divide an dividend x by a divisor d, with the dividend and the divisor being operands. One mechanism for performing division is digit-recurrence, which uses an iterative process to produce a digit of the result at each iteration.